thekentonhighsongbirdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh Alexander Richards
Josh Alexander Richards is presented as a hot male singer on the football team to most people, but is soon discovered to be different from the other jocks. He is sixteen years old and is a baritone in the Kenton High Songbirds. Josh is also the fist person to not get slushied in the Glee Club besides Emma Louise Fabray. Josh starts dating Emma Fabray from Pilot till Do It Like Justin where he breaks with her for cheating on him. Josh then starts to date cheerio Lea but finds out she is a lesbian. He starts to get interested in Lucie and the two start to date in the Diva episode till We Are Young. He is portrayed by Jordan Fry. Personality Josh is the guy that every guy wants to be and all the girls want him. He is out-going and handsome with a one track mind. '''Josh '''starts dating '''Emma '''in the first episode after she confesses her feelings for him. Josh is forgiving, comforting but turns ugly when someone hurts him. In the Kenton Songbirds Prologue, Josh is seen as a sort of heartthrob at Kenton. While he is walking down the hallway, he is distracted by his crush Emma Fabray. After Emma confesses his feelings for him, he kisses her and the two start to date. In the Pilot Episode, Josh is visited by Emma and new Glee member Dianna at football practice. While Dianna convinces Cam to join Josh joins pleasing Emma. At the auditions Josh sings Never Say Never by Justin Bieber. In Episode Two Josh, sings I'll Be There by Maroon 5 to Emma in Glee Club. In Episode Three, Josh and Belle are paired up for the week's assignment to get to each other better. In Episode Four, Emma and Josh pick the song Broken Strings by Nelly Furtado and James Morrison to sing for Sectional auditions. The two are the first to audition out of the Glee Club. In Episode Five, Josh performs Season Of Love from the musical Rent at Sectionals. He also apologises to the New Directions for taking their idea for Sectionals. In Episode Six, Josh has a minor role in this episode performing with the Songbirds to apologise to the New Directions. In Episode Eight, Josh sings I Gotta A Feeling by the Black Eyed Peas for the weeks assignment and is invited to Lexi's 16th Birthday Party. In Episode Nine, It's musical auditions and the Songbirds pick the musical A Very Potter Musical. Josh gets the role of Draco Malfoy. He also finds out that Emma's ex-boyfriend and fellow football player Micah Johnson has joined the Songbirds. In Episode Eleven, Josh performs as Draco Malfoy in the school musical AVPM, singing Granger Danger and Gotta Get Back To Hogwarts. In Episode Twelve, the assignment is Justin Timberlake and Micah asks Josh if he can perform a song with Emma. Josh says yes and Emma goes to Micah's house that afternoon. At Micah's house, the two rehearse the song Love, Sex and Magic by Justin Timberlake feat Ciara. The two then kiss and end up sleeping together. The next day, Micah gets angry at Emma when she tells him she hasn't broken up with Josh yet after she said she would. Later she confesses to Josh about what she had done and the two break-up. Josh then sings What Comes Around, Goes Around to Emma and Micah, to sum up his feelings about their situation. After his performance Harvey and Josh become friends and that night go out with Lea and Ari. In Episode Thirteen, Emma tries to convince Josh to get back together but he declines her with her saying that Lea is using him. Emma also confesses to loving him and later in Glee Club he sings a payback song to Harvey and her. Later in the car park he finds Ari and Lea kissing behind the bleachers and angrily breaks up with her. Josh is given a solo in the mashup of Paparazzi/ Bad Romance” by Lady Gaga for Regionals. In Episode Fourteen, Josh gets annoyed at Emma for complimenting Jesse St James at Regionals. Lea apologises for the way Josh found out about her and the two end on good terms. Emma finds out about them and again to be with him but he declines her again and tells her that they will never happen. Harvey and Josh become friends again. Emma then sees Josh flirting with some girls from Vocal Adrenaline while waiting for the competition to start. The two start to fight and Harvey calls Emma jealous which makes her angry and tells the Songbirds she will not perform with Harvey and Josh. Ms Grey and Jay convince the three to stick together. Josh then performs with the Songbirds and sings his solo in "Paparazzi/Bad Romance. In Episode Sixteen, Josh threatens Derek after Derek slushied Lucie and Erin. Later in Glee Club Josh sings Mistletoe to Lucie during Glee Club and tells her about what he did about Derek. Emma gets annoyed with Josh complimenting Lucie before they perform at the charity event. In Episode Seventeen, Josh sings with James and Cam to impress Lucie by performing an Elton John song. It is later mentioned that he asked out Lucie. In Episode Eighteen, Josh is annoyed to find out that Micah and Emma are officially dating after the two kiss in front of the Songbirds. In Episode Twenty, Josh has a solo in the song I Want It That Way by the Backstreet Boys. In the Boys vs Girls Competition Josh has a solo in the song Everybody by the Backstreet Boys. In Episode Twenty-One, Erin convinces Josh and Lucie to audition for a solo for Nationals. Later in Glee Club he sings Don't Trust Me by 30H! with Harvey. He then tells Lucie if Derek ever teases her he will beat him up. In Episode Twenty-Two, Josh and Lucie perform "If I Ever See Your Face Again" for the National solo. Josh and Lucie are then picked for the Nationals solo. He has a small solo while singing to show Cam support. In Episode Twenty-Three, Josh supports Cam with his sexuality and his relationship with James. In Episode Twenty-Four, Josh and Lucie practice their duet while Jay, Rucker and Lexi look for Harvey and Ethan who have gone missing. During the competition Josh and Lucie perform "If I Ever See Your Face Again" and also performs in "Everybody/What Makes You Beautiful". Josh comforts Lucie when the Songbirds come 11th place at Nationals. Josh then congratulates the people who did so well in their first year of Glee Club. .